Kludd is a puppet
by EthanXPeaches
Summary: Song Puppet belonges to Thousand foot krutch. Don't have any idea what to write in the summary so please read


_Gonna get this party started_

Kludd slowly waked up and in the pain from the fall in the fire. When he saw that he wasn't in the forest and also he wasn't dead beacuse he was in an cave, but soon reckognized as a Grimbles library in wich he keept in memories as his departure from Soren and that little elf owl Gylfie as those two escaped Nyra and the soldiers.

»Ah, good you're awake« Kludd heard an familiar voice behind his back.

_It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,  
It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away  
and away,and away,and away_

Kludd turend around only to be face to face with the owl that amezed him.

»Hello Nyra« he greeted back »What happend hire and what happend to Metalbeak«.

»Youre brother killed him, but thats not important, what metars is that you're still alive beacuse I have some things to do with you« Nyra simply answerd. But what Kludd didn't know that he would only serve Nyra as her personal puppet not capable of thinking of his own.

_Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,  
Wake,and wake me up now I want  
To cut off my strings and break,loose  
Of your control of me,cut your strings  
And be free with me_

Nyra and Kludd began with some simple things as Kludd being as massenger from one point between the rest of the Pure Ones and the command post wich was only the Grimble's library beacuse the rest was destroyd by the Guardians after theire fall. Nyra was always telling Kludd that all this was part of his treaning to become the new High Tyto.

_Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet_

Kludd started to have hunch that Nyra is only using him for her personal agenda, but every time they talked about this she made him belive that he was thinking wrong. And so countinued to be a messenger. But Nyra after some time decided to make a step further of her plan.

_To all the marionettes_

_If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'?  
If you're gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?  
And if you're gonna jump, how high ya gonna jump?  
All the perpetrators be walkin' round frontin'  
Why don't you stand up and break me off somethin'?_

After Kludd last delivery Nyra took him to be the spy. He had to be quick and quet so the Guardins wont notice him gathering informations about their positions. Again Kludd had a feeling that she was only using him, beacuse she looked difrent than the first time they met, wich he would never forget as it was the love on the first sight. And Nyra was still working on that feeling on Kludd was it was only for making him melt and become more and more of her personal puppet.

_Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight._

As soon as Kludd's spying missions ended he wnted to become the leader but Nyra was sticking to her plan and made up some new spy missions so that he would be minimal time at her side and blocking her with his questions.

_All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the air ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space_

As Kludd left for another spy mission Nyra turent to unknown figure wich was standing in the shadows.

»You picked up a right owl to be our puppet Nyra« said the figure

»Thnke you my king. And I belive he won't let us down« Nyra replied.


End file.
